halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SPARTAN-984
17:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Necros War. Sorry. I'm gonna have to refuse. I'm working on my own Fanon. Matoro3311 | Matoro3311 Your RFA Vote Hey I just wanted to inform you that you will need to sign in to confirm your vote for LOMI. All you have to do is make an edit to the vote and the admin team will allow your vote to count. If LOMI ties with anyone, then your vote won't count at all, and thus the other person would win. Thanks, H*bad (talk) RP:ST Chapter 1: That Old, familiar feeling Russell-984 woke up to a hot sun and alien creatures. 'So this is 04,' he thought. Then he saw a familiar SPARTAN... "Liam! LIAM! Get up!" Liam-118 moaned and rolled over. "Come on. We crash landed on a giant HULA-HOOP and I have to get up without a nap?" He took a deep breath, gave a nasty look at Russell and got up. Liam grabbed his BR-55 and M7 SMG, while getting up from the ground. Russell then conceded. As he took out his Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, checked and put it back, he muttered, "Fine. We'll find a safe place, sleep for a bit, and then get our bearings." He set down his armed-to-the-teeth Lancer and took out a Mongoose. "Let's roll." Liam then asked, "Hey, how'd you get that stuff there?" Russell replied, "Oh, I have a molecular buffer which allows me to store stuff at the size of an atom. Think about what you want inside it, put you hand inside, and then you pull it out. You'd think that a car'd be heavy with this thing." He tossed Liam a buffer belt. "Let's roll". He set down his armed-to-the-teeth Lancer and took out a Mongoose. "Let's roll." They boarded the Mongoose and rode down a hill, then they drove down a massive chasm. "So this is the fabled Halo?" Liam-118 asked. Russell-984 replied "Yeah...and I got the file on it too! The thing John got..." He paused, saddened by the loss of his friend all those years ago. He continued "The thing John met...343 Guilty Spark..." Russell-984 stopped the Mongoose. The two SPARTANs looked at each other. "Wait..." Liam-118 said with the beginnings of a smile. "We can bag Spark, a dead sample of flood, and we can SAVE KEYES!" The two SPARTANs looked at each other and realized they had the power to change the future. "Oh my god..." Liam-118 said with amazement. "The Paradoxes are endless, but we can change the course of this war. We can save millions of lives and..." He paused for a moment. He was interrupted by Russell-984, "No, wait. We can't change the course of history. We will change the future as we know it. We can fight with John and maybe clean up more Covies, but that's about all we can do without altering the future." "No, us being here NOW changes the future. We can stop the flood form being released and give the info we have to the UNSC. We will save lives...and give the UNSC time to prepare for the Nercos!" Wardog Invite Super Smash Halo Sure, you can work on it. Don't bother me; I haven't messed with it in ages. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) S-IV Update }}